Many efforts have been made at producing a comb that effectively removes lice from hair. Such combs have utilised a variety of methods to remove and, in the case of some combs, kill the lice. Due to the fact that the lice eggs are smaller in size than the lice and are physically attached to the hair, removal of the lice eggs by combing is more difficult to achieve.
The present invention attempts to overcome at least in part the aforementioned problem of removing both lice eggs and lice with a lice comb.